


Coming Undone

by issuegirls



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issuegirls/pseuds/issuegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his hands clench to keep from fisting in the length of her hair and dragging her closer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written post-kiss (24/06/2011) because I couldn’t *not*.

_Do your worst_ , he says, and her lips are soft on his; sweet and warm and fervent and his hands clench to keep from fisting in the length of her hair and dragging her closer.

When she pulls back, her skin is flushed and her pupils blown, eyes so dark all he can see is his own reflection and he thinks that this, this helpless desire, this need to touch the softness of her skin and feel her mouth curve against his, this is what will be his undoing, in the end.

But even so, he lets his gaze drift lower and it catches on the tender bite of her teeth into her lower lip, the way her mouth gleams from the slick of her tongue and his hand slips into her hair and he kisses her, kisses her until he can’t breathe and has to remind himself that it’s only a kiss, only a kiss and next time-

He tells himself there won’t be a next time, that it can’t happen again, for both of their sakes, but as his tongue traces the bow of her lip and she moans into his mouth, he gently cups her face between his palms and knows he’s lying.

 

-*-

 

It’s safer not to be around her at all, and yet he can’t seem to stay away, can’t seem to keep his mouth to himself, his fingers from stroking her silken skin and teasing the smoothness of her thighs. He tells himself that he’s a fool, that he’ll only end up hurting them both, and still his hands reach for her, spreading her open for the brush of his tongue and the slight scrape of his teeth.

Her eyes widen and she gasps his name, slides her hand into his hair and his skin prickles with the heat of a longing he can’t seem to escape, a desire he can’t seem to slake, no matter how often his body sinks into hers.

She arches her back and her skin gleams like liquid gold and her eyes, when they meet his, are bright with everything he can’t bring himself to say, and he thinks he’s never before seen anything quite so beautiful.

 

-*-

 

She’s curled up into his side, warm and slightly curved against the hollows of his body, and he has a brief moment to think of how well they fit together, how perfectly she complements him, before her hand trails down from his chest and eases beneath the sheet; she strokes him to hardness and her smile is brilliant and knowing and all he can do is breathe her name, only her name, before he loses the ability to speak altogether.

Later, she dozes in the protective circle of his arms and he wonders at her confidence, her unshakable certainty in the mismatch of a con artist and an almost-princess. _I’m going to marry you someday_ , she’d told him once, and he had laughed and imagined it to be a fairytale, even as his heart trembled and fell at her feet.

And now, now his hand tangles in her hair and when she glances up at him, languid, loving, he eases over her, slides his thigh between hers. Her breath hitches as watches her, laid bare, body and soul, for perhaps the first time in his life, and he leans down, whispers:

 _Do your worst_ , and kisses her.


End file.
